


天时不如地利

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·联车第二棒！·特别鸣谢：想看摩天轮的小妃@苏越笙忘客串工作人员的@一杯鲜榨橙汁多加冰·ooc全是我的！摩天轮play！开的不快也全是我的锅！我给我们团拖后腿了！





	天时不如地利

“我还以为…你把整个游乐场包下来了呢。”金博洋坐在碰碰车里，冲着另外一辆车里的羽生结弦喊到，“我还搁这儿寻思两个人怎么玩碰碰车，来这儿我才看到除了工作人员的其他人。”

“我没有包场啊。”羽生一扭方向盘，一脚油门撞在了金博洋车边，被撞了的人却呲着牙毫不示弱的撞回去，“今天是工作日嘛，又这么热，没什么人是正常的。”

很快几辆车就撞在一起分都分不开。拿着刚刚从打气球的摊位上打到的噗桑，金博洋跃跃欲试的拉着羽生去了鬼屋，结果两个人实在太害怕，仗着自己是坐在自动小火车上，金博洋听着鬼的嚎叫死死的抓着羽生的手闭着眼睛，出来一问自己男朋友才知道他眼睛也没睁开过。瞬间觉得不值票价的他气鼓鼓的走到砸锤子测力气的地方来了个“力劈华山”，羽生都没超过他的记录，让他心情瞬间大好，拽着他去吃冰淇凌玩会抖的大转盘。

正好是夏天最热的时候，到了中午人都没有了。玩的有点累了的金博洋拉着同样满身是汗的羽生在一棵桑树下乘凉，从包里拿出早就给羽生备好的湿毛巾，“赶紧擦擦吧，你热的脸都红了。”

“谢谢～”拿过毛巾开始擦汗，被水浸过的布料简直是盛夏的救命良药。去洗手间洗干净毛巾，羽生看着金博洋伸出红色的小舌头小口小口的舔草莓冰淇淋的时候心头一动。不知道是否是因为天气燥热人容易上火，他只觉得心头突如其来的火焰随着那软软的、沾着粉色冰淇凌的小嘴巴上下开合而旺盛。走到金博洋身边把毛巾放到小塑料袋里，拿起瓶子，隐藏着自己想要吞口水的事实，将清凉的水灌进喉咙却仍觉得不解渴。

不行，今天是为了陪天天出来玩的。想这个干什么。

“天天要不要玩跳楼机？”扯开话题一般，他指着远处正往高空升起的座椅，猛的坠落下来，尖叫声隔了这么远都听的清楚。

他知道金博洋喜欢玩刺激点的游戏设施，过山车他一开心都能连玩两次，可没想到金博洋会拒绝。

“不要，人家工作人员肯定不让你上去，我自己一个人坐没意思。”

刚刚工作人员说有哮喘病史不能坐过山车，结果他自己坐了。没有羽生在身边会觉得有点寂寞这种少女怀春般的话他是打死也说不出口的。察觉到对方有些失落的心情，金博洋从树下坐起来，悄悄用右手手指在羽生左手手心里挠痒痒。被左手的主人一把握住，他带着得逞的笑容，露着小虎牙指着另外一边。

“我们坐摩天轮去吧，在那儿休息会？”

疑问句，却没有质疑的余地。金博洋知道羽生不会不同意的，拉着他纤细的手指蹦蹦哒哒的往前走。虽说也是二十好几的成年人了，阳光下笑的灿烂的金博洋却完全是一副少年模样，让人想捏着他的脸蛋揉揉他的头。

工作人员是个笑眯眯的、打着哈欠的温和小姐姐。虽然没有其他人，但是看着这两个清俊的小伙子，她也愉快的放行了。脚踏上在半空中摇动的厢里，金博洋坐在里侧拍拍身边的座位，羽生微笑的看着他抱着噗桑的呆萌表情，顺了他的意坐在他身边。

他们坐的小厢缓缓的上升，羽生结弦盯着被阳光照上的、金博洋的侧脸，不由得伸手去戳了戳脸颊。

就是这样一个小人儿，能跳出来最棒的jump，羽生结弦真的要感叹造物主的魅力了。看着金博洋被戳了脸蛋的一瞬间把下巴埋在柔软的噗桑抱枕里的小脑袋冲他扭过去，他根本就绷不住脸上的笑意，亲上了刚刚用手指戳过的地方。

“我好想你。”

手里的玩偶被扔在一旁，金博洋感受着爱人突然靠近的气息，顺从的被撬开牙关，和羽生的舌尖缠绕着在口腔缱绻。双臂环住羽生的后颈，口腔壁和虎牙被舔来舔去，痒的他哼出声来。此时羽生的手不老实的顺着腰窝钻到他短裤里，吓得他直用脚踢羽生的小腿，搞得整个厢都摇晃起来。

此时羽生才恋恋不舍的松开他的双唇放开他，红艳艳还带着水光的唇瓣在透过玻璃的光下诱人心魄。刚刚吃过的草莓冰淇凌味道还藏在唇齿之间，尝到了甜头就渐渐不满足于浅尝辄止的亲吻。而害怕被人看到的金博洋惊恐的在被放开的瞬间就扒在了窗户边，发现四下无人才松了一口气。

“这都多高了，天天。除非有人拿个望远镜盯着咱们，否则不会被看到的。”被后背突然覆上来的热度吓得一抖，就这样背对着爱人被搂到怀里。理智告诉他赶紧逃出来，而情感却又沉沦于此，只想就这样坠落在羽生给予的温暖里。

毕竟，他可是有一个月和羽生互撞行程，在同一屋檐下居住却彼此错开时间起床睡觉，好不容易才在交往一周年纪念日请出假来的。

他不得不承认他有点想要了。

在他犹豫之际，察觉到摩天轮停止转动的羽生猜到了他们现在的处境，变本加厉的挑逗着金博洋的神经。从后方含住圆润的耳垂，吸吮的水声无比清晰的传进耳蜗，软肉被牙齿磨蹭的刺激感促使着金博洋软软的小声呜咽：“你别……一会儿…就转完了…被工作人员看到就……唔…”

“说起这个，”松开被舔咬的有些发肿的耳垂，羽生一只手拿起金博洋连了游乐场Wi-Fi的手机，将发亮的屏幕在金博洋眼前摇晃着，同时另一只手钻进白色短袖的下摆，用长时间握笔留下些薄茧的手指肚磨蹭着已经成型的人鱼线，暧昧的顺着腰侧慢慢的往上挪，掐住了一颗敏感的红点，“工作人员发消息了呢，我读中文还不熟练，天天读出来告诉我好不好？”

“呃唔——你别使劲掐啊…”嘀嘀咕咕埋怨着衣服里不老实的手却没有反抗，他颤抖着接过羽生在他面前摇的让人头晕的手机，努力的让自己的脑子清醒起来，好把每个字连起来看。“他…他说……”

“嗯？说了什么？天天大声点。”手机被金博洋拿走，空出来的手也随即加入了胸前与乳尖的厮磨。两只手穿过金博洋的腋下，握着初有形状的胸肌，灵巧的按压揉捏着渐渐挺立的乳尖。

“摩天轮…出…出现故障……哈啊…停…停止…运作……”无措的被这有些羞耻的姿势和体内也渐渐涌起来的情潮所把控，金博洋甚至不知道念串了行，省略了中间的道歉信息，“在半小时……到、到一小时…唔嗯～再次工作……”

两边同时被左右手的手指掐住，用好好修剪过的指甲压着，金博洋有些脱力的把手垂在一边，手机随着手指的松懈从掌心里“啪嗒”一声滑落在座位上，无力的贴上胸前想要阻止却无法抗拒这思念已久的快感，终于在感受到身后开始发热发硬的凶器时放弃了全部抵抗。

他只要想到这是无数次午夜里想要拥抱的人就失了理智乱了心神，在多重刺激下终于哭泣娇喘出声的他终于诚实的面对了心里的渴望。“结弦……你摸摸我…我都给你…呜……”

而此时的羽生显然也不好受。长时间没有小孩儿在身边，骤然怀里都是他的气味，想要把他揉进怀里拆吃入腹的绮念也越来越猖狂。猛的听到小孩迷迷糊糊的淫言浪语，他用着仅存的最后的理智让自己不粗暴的撕碎金博洋的短裤。手指勾着松紧带猛的下拉，半褪的裤子挂在他白皙的小腿肚上。松紧带划过臀侧和已经勃起的、藏匿在灰色棉内裤里的小天天，引得金博洋闷哼一声，奶白奶白的皮肤上还留着红色的勒痕，在炎热的夏日让人更加口干舌燥。

隐隐约约听见了拉链拉开的声音，手指从已经被玩弄的肿胀的乳头转移阵地，羽生搂着金博洋的小腹往自己怀里拉，下身只隔着一层棉布，滚烫的、青筋抖动的性器抵在会阴和臀瓣之间的感觉让金博洋忍不住喘息。隔着内裤，他精巧的阴茎被好好爱抚。仿佛是不想错过任何一个能与他亲密接触的机会，那隐秘之处被温柔的细细摩挲了个遍，从前端的马眼到抖动的柱身，最后是根部的两颗小球。觉得浑身上下都要烧起来了，金博洋下意识的扭着屁股躲避着那带着热量的手，在听到一声低喘，感受到抵在屁股间的尺寸涨大后才反应过来他现在的处境。

“天天乖，想要了吗？”熟悉的不能再熟悉的声音在耳边响起，金博洋情不自禁的向后靠着。把脸侧过去，埋在羽生颈间爽快的嗯嗯啊啊叫出来。伸手扯下最后一道防线，仗着摩天轮一时半会儿还没修好，羽生像是有些肆无忌惮的用指尖点着金博洋已经兴奋的流出眼泪的性器，手在座椅上放着的包里胡乱的摸索。感受到身后带着黏腻的润滑插进来的一根手指，长久未被疼爱的身体有些不适应的夹着手指，被身后异样的触感刺激的猛的清醒过来，金博洋看着窗外的蓝天和照进来的阳光一时间慌了神。“别…别…啊……你买套了吗…？”

“刚刚天天盯我盯得太紧，我只趁你不注意拿到了润滑。”在那紧致的后穴里抽插了几下，羽生结弦努力克制着自己想要立刻插进去占有这个奶团子的冲动。“天天别挣扎哟，不然这个厢晃得太厉害，说不定就会被人注意到。”知道金博洋没心思看他们现在在什么位置，羽生坏心眼的吓唬着，手指在那令人疯狂的一点猛的施力弓起，在金博洋骤然拔高的叫声下，感受着因为听到自己的话努力忍住颤抖和挣扎而紧紧咬着手指的后穴开始变软变湿，满意的又添了两根手指抽插着，隐隐约约能听见咕啾咕啾的水声。

现在可是在摩天轮的最高点，有谁能看见呢？

前列腺被按摩着的快感太过火了，金博洋惊恐的发现自己的身体开始渴求着更大更粗的东西插入。他茫然的看向窗外，仿佛有无数只眼睛在看着他和羽生做爱。这种在光天化日之下交合的事实让金博洋害怕，却又让他兴奋的浑身发抖，只想被肏的爽利的叫出来。纤细的腰无力的挺着，羽生看着他前端抖的愈发厉害，手疾眼快的拎出包里的湿毛巾，将射出的白浊接了个透彻。长时间没有发泄过的身体射出的精液也格外多，毛巾的大半已经被金博洋的东西所覆盖。双眼失神的他已经不敢去想摩天轮下可能有的一切，现在他的世界里只有身后的那个人，那个拿走了他满腔爱意又还给他一整颗心的人。

天地万物间，唯有情人而已。

拓张的匆忙，进入的时候格外费了耐心。羽生可不想让小孩儿下了摩天轮就疼到走不了路，因此进入的时间格外的漫长。他双手从后方扶着金博洋发抖的大腿，轻柔又缓慢的肏进金博洋身体里。后庭里的褶皱被缓慢的碾过，呼吸间都能体会到那巨物在身后的存在感。“结弦……我觉得可以了……再……”

话音未落，整个前端就被小穴吞了进去。羽生托着他的膝关节一点一点的让他坐上来，重力让这个过程格外磨人又刺激。被一点一点的破开，刮擦过肠道的每个角落，他的感官仿佛随着两人的汗水和盛夏的高温被放大了无数倍。随着整个柱身也划过前列腺那一点，全部进入到他身体里，金博洋只觉得他要蒸发了，白色的上衣被汗水浸透，两颗挺起来的、红艳艳的乳头隔着湿透的布料清晰可见，额头上粘着几绺湿润的发丝，连羽生在他后颈呼出的气仿佛都能灼伤他。

他整个人湿淋淋的坐在了羽生的大腿上，股间和那两个小球亲密接触着。两个体温被情欲影响逐渐升高的人在一起紧密结合让羽生有种要中暑的错觉，而金博洋只觉得体内的那根阴茎比挟卷着热浪的空气还要令人发疯。他向后靠着，隔着羽生同样被汗液浸湿的衣物和他减小距离——

“赶紧的……动一动啊……”

摩天轮的厢开始在最高点微微摇晃起来，全身重量都促使着小穴将性器吞吃的更深。羽生掐着金博洋圆滚滚的小肉屁股托着他又放下，双腿大开、臀瓣也被压出了粉红的手印。不知是被热的还是沉浸在爱欲中脸颊发红，金博洋像是渴求空气一般偏过头去，嘴唇在羽生脸颊上蹭着索吻，被捏着下巴好好的唇舌交缠，下身毫不含糊的大力抽插起来，连媚叫和呻吟都堵回了嗓子里，化成可怜兮兮的呜咽。在开拓和插入时就被好好的疼爱过的那一点被更加卖力的攻击着。媚肉死死绞着粗大的物事，心爱之人的娇喘声不绝于耳，对于羽生来说没有比这更好的鼓励了。

“天天…天天。”在爱人耳边不住的低喃，下身抽插的速度也越来越快，金博洋甚至都有了羽生连囊球都插进他身体内的错觉，腿间的小天天在没有抚慰的情况下却也早已挺立多时了。感觉快要融化在下身这温暖舒适的小嘴里，看着金博洋抖的像个筛子挺着腰要射的可怜样子，为了他清醒之后的自尊心赶紧一把堵上马眼：“马上…天天等我一下……”

“呜……！你也别射在里面……求…求你……”

胡乱的蹬着腿，感觉到粗大的性器从身后抽出来松了一口气。半晌羽生拿着已经沾满精液的毛巾笼住他的下身，“天天凑合一下吧…我找不到别的东西了……”

此时摇晃着的摩天轮终于缓缓开始运动，被迫只能在毛巾上增加更多白浊的金博洋心里暗暗发誓回家就把这条毛巾扔掉。浑身无力的被人伺候着穿好裤子喝着水，在摩天轮即将从最高点下降的一瞬间再一次被堵住了唇。

“……！”

“我忘了是在哪里看到的，说是在摩天轮最高点亲吻就可以永远在一起。”看着羽生红的有些不自然的脸颊和纯良的眼神，金博洋一时找不出什么槽来吐。默默的把水递给他，半晌才吐出一句：

“我们可不只是在最高点接吻了啊……怕是下辈子也要缠在一起了…”

“天天……”

“别这么看我，以及回去要禁止你看少女漫画，这什么老套的剧情。”不去看羽生的眼睛，金博洋偏过头去，通红的耳廓却出卖了他。

被羽生扶着下了摩天轮，工作人员小姐姐拿着两瓶加冰的橙汁带着歉意守在出口。两人有些红的过头的脸并没有让她生疑：“实在抱歉！热坏了吧，来来来喝橙汁！”

之后又补偿了一张旋转木马的票，小姐姐看着两个满头汗水对她表示原谅的两位小帅哥更加的不好意思。尤其是之后当她看到了厢里的、被移开到一边拍死角的摄像头，连上耳机听到了隐约的声音的时候，脸红的更厉害了。


End file.
